Part of Me
by Paradoxilla
Summary: Ethan, after a traumatic experience, is broken. And Cal is going to try his best to fix him. (First chapter contains violence and implications to sexual assault).


_**This chapter contains semi-graphic descriptions of violence and non-graphic implications of sexual assault. Read at own risk.**_

 _ **If you don't read this chapter, don't worry! It will be summarised next chapter through dialogue.**_

* * *

"We're home!"

Ethan and Honey's somewhat juvenile giggling was not responded to. But the lovers took no notice as they walked further into their apartment, arms around waists and smiles covering their faces.

Ethan looked around the living space expectantly, but was not greeted by Cal, not even the image of Cal, slumped over, gripped by sleep. Instead, the apartment was quiet..eerily so.

"Cal," Ethan questioned, and searched further in the bowels of his apartment. Honey however, was devoid of suspicion.

"I'll make tea, shall I," Honey offered and didn't wait for Ethan's response, and set two cups down and started to boil the kettle. Ethan continued his search, and almost missed a thin sliver of light peeking out from Cal's bedroom.

"Of course," Ethan muttered, rolling his eyes "he's got a girl over.." Ethan listened closely to the door and was aware of muffled yelling, and normally would've let Cal finish what he wanted.

That was until he realised, Cal didn't sound aroused or happy. He sounded frantic.

Flinging open the door, Ethan was greeted to Cal, tied up and gagged, eyes wide and fearful. His face was covered in blood, sourced from a painful looking wound on his scalp. Ethan was in disbelief for a moment, before a smash was heard behind him and Honey let out a yelp.

Turning on his heel, he was welcomed by a tall, admittedly handsome man, covering Honey's mouth, and leering at Ethan, his eyes clouded by something dark.

"Well, two more, won't make much difference," a voice boomed and Ethan again turned around, and saw a large man, clad in black, brandishing a baseball bat "here, Vee, tie 'em up!" A third, dark skinned man, emerged from the bathroom, cords and ropes in hand, solemn faced.

"Leave," Ethan uttered "or I'll call the police!" Instantaneously, the large man fell into a fit laughter, and Vee and the handsome man smirked.

"With all due respect, you're a half hour from the nearest police station and near the top of an apartment complex. We could steal everything, kill you all, have a cup of tea, and leave before anyone calls anything," the man spoke and Ethan's insides chilled "so I think it's in your best interest that you get tied up, and sit with your brother, boyfriend, whatever, in there!" Ethan then remembered a bleeding Cal in the bedroom, and his anger skyrocketed.

"And what did you do to my brother," Ethan hissed "he's bleeding!" The man shrugged.

"He resisted, so we roughed him up," the man said simply, and his demeanour darkened "and you'll face something worse if you don't get tied up!" Ethan shot Honey a fearful look, and allowed himself and his girlfriend to get tied up, and placed next to a pale Cal.

The silence that surrounded them was smothering. Inside, they could hear things being tossed around, destroyed and laughing with each new find. Ethan looked between his brother and girlfriend and fidgeted slightly.

It was then he realised that the binds on his wrist were weakening. The dark skinned man, Vee, had done them wrong. He continued to fidget with it, until he heard it starting to strain. Cal had noticed what he was doing and was shaking his head, trying to say something but his gag refused to allow him.

Finally, with another tug, the binds relented and Ethan was freed. He quickly removed his gag, and did the same with Honey and Cal's. Instantly, Cal flew into a tirade.

"Ethan, whatever you're doing, I refused to let you do it," Cal said "there's three of them, and they're extremely tough, and you're..well not." Ethan narrowed his eyes, but Honey nodded.

"He's right Ethan," Honey said "I've had boyfriends like that, I think one of them was called Marc? He was really nice, and treated me really well-"

"Honey, the point?"

"Right, sorry Cal. The point is, you don't want to mess with guys like that," Honey beseeched "I've seen men twice your size fall to men like them." Ethan looked at the ground, before inhaling deeply.

"I have a chance to end this before we're hurt," Ethan uttered "and no matter the risk, I'll take it." He began to work on Cal and Honey's binds but found that they were done much better.

"Oh, god," Ethan muttered, finally giving up on trying to undo the knots and instead dialled the number for police, and waited patiently as the men wrecked untold havoc on their apartment.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency," the phone exploded with noise and Ethan struggled to turn it down, but his stomach dropped when he heard "hey, Danny, what was that?"

Ethan shrunk himself into a shadowy corner as the man who threatened him stomped into the room, eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fist when he realised Ethan went missing.

"Where are you," he exclaimed "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ethan stood up slowly, and wrapped his hand around an ornamental candlestick, an ugly present their aunt had given them years before.

Ethan leaped forward, and brought the candlestick down on the man's head, and a sickening crack was heard as the man crumpled into a heap, a trickle of blood running down the man's face.

Ethan examined the wound, and cursed and he got himself covered in blood. He stood up, brandishing the candlestick as he slowly emerged from the bedroom, the men still turning up everything in an attempt to discover new treasure.

"Danny? Is everything.." the handsome man trailed off, seeing Ethan covered in blood, and Danny's body in a heap in the bedroom, blood pooling under him. There was a delicate silence before the handsome man leaped forward.

Instantly, Ethan sprang to the side, pulling his leg muscle and eliciting a pained yelp from him. Despite this, he hopped onto the couch and past it as the handsome man gave chase. Vee tried to grasp Ethan as he passed, but Ethan deftly avoided his touch.

Reaching the end of the couch, the handsome man, apparently called Andy according to Vee's yells, was not far behind Ethan. He barrelled into Ethan into a wall, and the air was stole from his lungs as he felt a severe pain in his chest. _Broken rib.._

Ethan felt Andy's hands wrap around his throat, and tighten, and Ethan felt his face grow hot. He struggled, but Andy was unrelenting in his attempt to asphyxiate Ethan. Ethan suddenly lashed his legs out, striking Andy in the groin and sending the man to his knees, coughing, releasing Ethan from his deathly hold.

Ethan scrambled to his feet, and ran to the other side of the room, where Vee was waiting with the baseball bat. He swung it and Ethan felt it connect with his shoulder, which made him fall onto his back, his sight swimming from the pain.

"You fucking bastard," Vee growled, punching Ethan's face repeatedly, and Ethan screamed in pain as he felt his glasses shatter and shards enter his eye, and blood pour from his nose and mouth, two of his teeth flying from his mouth. Vee cackled but it was turn to scream when Ethan latched into his face with his hands, and dug his fingers into Vee's eyes.

Vee stumbled backwards, holding his face as Ethan stumbled to his feet dizzily. He was aware of Andy approaching but his body refused to cooperate at all. Andy pushed him to the floor into the shards of the cup Honey dropped earlier, cutting into his skin, making numerous lacerations.

"You..fucking..nuisance," Andy spat, his face contorted in anger as Vee joined him, blood on his face "you better hope-"

He was cut off as police sirens were heard below, and he looked into the bedroom where Cal was on the floor, his mouth near the phone, which was glowing.

Andy and Vee were speechless and Andy grabbed Ethan by the collar to the doorway, before slamming him into it. Vee hit Ethan in his knee with the baseball bat, and Ethan felt his knee break. He screamed in pain as Cal and Honey watched on, in anger and horror respectively.

"You know something," Andy whispered, leaning down to meet Ethan's barely awake figure "I was gonna take your little friend here-" he pointed at Cal "-and show him...show him what it's like to have a man take him like he takes a woman...but I think you deserve that honour more. I like 'em feisty."

Cal shook his head repeatedly, and started to protest. "No, no! You've done enough to him," Cal pleaded "take me instead, please!" Andy simply smirked.

"Don't worry sunshine," Andy said "once I'm done with your friend, I'll give you a turn." Cal looked sickened, and rose to meet him, but Vee then pulled out a gun, black and slick, and lethal looking, pointing it at Honey's head.

"Move at all, and I blow this bitches brains out," Vee said, and after a few tense moments, Cal sat down next to Honey, tears swimming in his eyes. Cal and Honey leaned forward with their eyes closed, to place their head between their knees to block out any noise, but Vee forced their heads up with a grim look.

"You'll watch," Vee whispered, and pointed at Andy, who had his hands on a shaking Ethan's hips "you're gonna watch my friend turn your friend's insides out." Cal and Honey shook their heads pleadingly, but as Vee pressed the barrel of the gun against Honey's temple, they complied, watching with watery, disbelieving eyes.

Ethan didn't want to acknowledge this was happening. This couldn't be happening. Just an hour ago, him and Honey were on a date, kissing romantically, untouched by violence.

Ethan felt tears flee his eyes as Andy removed his pants and underwear roughly, and let out a quivering breath as Andy dropped his pants to the floor.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Ethan's screams weren't muffled.

* * *

 _ **Oof...yeah. That happened. I'm surprised I wrote this today, but..here it is! It feels good to be back in the writing swing of things:) hopefully it lasts! R &R if you want! XO **_


End file.
